The Joys of Science
by Every'Piece'Has'A'Purpose
Summary: BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR BUDDIE PRIMAVERA15! Jeremy is a vampire, and a miserable one at that. Both girls that he loved are dead. But, can his new lab partner change that and emind Jeremy how to love again? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUDDIE! Hope you like this story! And I used your man XD **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;**

Jeremy POV

"Jeremy! You better get your butt down here in two minutes! We're gonna be late! And I have a huge Trig test today!" My sister, Elena, called from downstairs. She was so damn lucky I was a vampire, and could get everything done with speeds a human couldn't dream of reaching.

Yeah, yeah. I know what it is you're thinking. Vampires? Psssh. They only exist in stories. Well, I'm here to tell you that's nowhere near true. The only differences from books are that you don't get _changed _by being bitten, you have to either die with vampire blood in your system, or you have to exchange blood **(1)**, we can't fly (which is very upsetting, actually), and holy water doesn't affect us (wood and sunlight does, though).

I know, this is all starting to sound beyond insane. I thought the same thing, too, when I was still a human. Until I met Anna, that is. She was my latest girlfriend that just so happened to be a vampire. After I was done being so skeptical about the whole thing, I begged her to change me. At that point, she wasn't my girlfriend, and I was still not over the death of Vicky, my love before her, who I thought might not have actually died, but instead became a vampire. That dream was partially true. She had been one of the undead, but she was staked by my sister Elena's boyfriend Stefan Salvatore- who is also a vampire, along with his brother Damon- after she tried to kill Elena and I.

Another vampire power; you can influence a human's mind. Which is how I didn't know Vicky died. Damon had changed my thoughts completely to think _Hey, she'll be back. She's not dead at all. It's just a vacation. _I kept on believing that until one of Elena's friends, Caroline Forbes- the daughter of the town sheriff- had found Vicky's body when she was stranded in the woods.

Anna and I didn't talk for a while after that, until we finally proclaimed our love for each other. Which was great… until her vampire mother decided they needed to leave Mystic Falls. And then, when she arrived home to leave, her mother was staked, along with another vampire, by my uncle. Anna was originally going to stay here, with me, knowing she had all eternity to find her mother, but after her death, my vampire girlfriend decided she couldn't stay here due to memories, gave me a vial of her blood so I could change myself into one of her if I decided to join her, and left. Which, through a series of events I refuse to recount, ultimately lead to her death.

Sad, right? Both girls I loved were vampires, and were staked to death. It may make all you girls go _Aww, how sad! _**(2)** but, as a vampire, you can block out emotions. Very easily. So, I don't really feel all that pain that a human would go through if this were to happen to them. But, I digress.

I ran down the stairs as fast as vampire power would allow, making sure to avoid my aunt Jenna, who had no idea about any of the supernatural actually existing. It was tough, living with someone that you were so close to, and yet you couldn't tell them a thing about who you actually were. Even after they dated a vampire and didn't even know it.

Elena glared at me from the bottom of the steps, her dark brown eyes boring holes into the top of my head.

"bout time you got down here."

I stuck my tongue out at her. What? I was the little brother. I'm allowed to do those things.

She laughed, "Come on, Stefan's waiting in the car for us. And you of all people know how impatient the undead get."

I cracked a small grin and then followed her out. Even though neither she nor Stefan actually wanted me to become a vampire, you had to give them credit- they both did extremely well when it came to accepting me as I was. After all, once I overdosed on pain pills and woke up as what was basically a giant mosquito **(3)**, there was no going back from that point. They could except me as I was, or they could just write me off forever. Which frankly, I was glad they chose the first option, or else I'd be wandering around as a blood thirsty vampire, drinking off anyone I could find.

The two of us walked outside, and headed over to Stefan's car sitting in the drive way. I was lucky he had another one of his fancy rings that prevented vamps from getting burnt up by the sun, or else I would be a fried from walking that short journey.

Elena plopped herself up front, while I took the backseat, stretching my legs up and along the empty space.

"Feet of the seat," Stefan warned, grinning back at me. I stuck my tongue out for the second time that morning, but did as I was told.

The ride to school after that was quiet, per usual. We really didn't have anything to talk about beforehand. It was always on the way home that it was chatty. And, we departed without a word, too. Elena and Stefan walked over to where Elena's best friend Bonnie- who was also a witch- was waiting for them, along with Matt- Elena's ex- and his girlfriend Caroline.

The five of them took off into the school, with me behind them up until they needed to break off to go into the junior hallway, while I needed to head to the sophomore one. My locker was one directly in the middle of everything, and it was very hard to actually stay very incognito like Dracula. But, then again, the original story-book vamp never had to go to high school, where it was kind of- no, make that extremely- tough to stay hidden from all these teenagers. I feel bad for Stefan. If he had been alive for almost two hundred years, Lord knows how many times he went back to high school. And imagine how tough it was for him…

Ugh. I shivered. High school, over and over and over again. I could barely stand it once, let alone several times. Yeah, no way I was going to do that again. I especially hated my first class and the one I was going to next, English. Something about it just bored me to sleep. Maybe it was my teacher, who never talked about a monotonous tone, or it was the subject itself, I wasn't sure. I just knew that I hated it with a burning damn passion.

The first bell rang and dread ran through me. Great. The class that I absolutely detested was about to begin. I quickly shut my locker and headed down the hallway to get to Mrs. Barnaby's English class. Fun, fun, fun.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(Not done, yeah!)**

I zoned out for most of the lesson. I only woke up when the teacher started snapping her ruler on my desk when she discovered I wasn't actually listening to a word she had said. I snapped my eyes open and received a death glare from Mrs. B. All I could think was _You are so damn lucky I already fed._

But, I couldn't let my identity as one of the undead come out into the public. Although, Damon was the one that killed Mr. Tanner and got away with it… However, he was much more skilled than I was. I say give it a good hundred years before I start attacking annoying teachers…

Crap, there I go again, zoning out. I barely caught a word of what Mrs. B(itch) said about our next assignment. Just the words _partners _and _I pick. _Her mind said the exact same thing. Great. So, she was picking out partners for some type of interview (hooray for vampire powers to read minds!)

I waited patiently, which was very, very hard to do seeing as I was tired and it was boring as hell. But, I managed until she called out my partner's and my own name.

"Jeremy Gilbert and Alejandra Tidmore. You to are partners. Go find each other and get to work," she called out in a nasally voice.

I sighed, but didn't move. This chick- or dude, for all I knew- could come over here. I didn't have the energy to walk. Damn being a new vampire and running out of blood quickly.

I waited for whoever it was, and, with super vampire hearing- which I loved oh so very much- I heard the desk creak as extra weight was put on it and turned myself around to see who I would be working with for however long this project was. And, damn, was I impressed.

**AN: buhahaha! Cliffy! I still manage to do them, even in b-day stories! WOOT! Speaking of which: HOPE YOU LIKE IT BUDDIE! And, yes, I know Jeremy ain't a vampire and Caroline may not be alive *tear* buuuut, this was written before the new season, so its my world. **

**Any who, please review. That button will give you a hug! (or, in primavera's case, a birthday cake! :~D)**

**(1):I used the changing things from the books and the show. **

**(2): Me and my best friend- who is also VD obsessed- actually did say this when we thought about how bad Jeremy had it… it's so sad! *sniffle***

**(3): Lots of facts in this one… any who, I came up with this! I told my friend that vampires were like mosquito's except a LOT bigger and then she hit me because she hates bugs, but loves vampires and she said I should never compare something so terrible with something so awesome. XD **


	2. Ali and the Project

**AN: A special thankies goes out to PRIMVERA (who this story's dedicated to XD) for being A)my only reviewer and B) for liking this b-day gift for her! I'm soooo soo so glad you liked it girl! You're the bestest buddy ever! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jeremy POV

To say this girl was pretty… well, damn, that would be an understatement. She was tiny, and petite, but not in that anorexic type of way. More like what you would imagine a fairy to look like, and it brought about a bit of innocence to her. The rest of her features were striking. Dark- and I mean, _dark_- hair surrounded her face in a mass of curls, and green eyes that- on her pale skin- stood out to the extreme. It was hard to look at anything else… except, of course, her smooth pink lips… or her neck, right where the jugular is…

_No, not here, _I scolded myself mentally, _there are witnesses. That, and you can't kill someone cold bloodedly. Only if they're criminals. Other than that, stick to animals or else Elena will yell at you._

Ugh, I hated that I needed to remind myself not to kill random people. It was annoying, but a price to pay for being a new vampire. After all, it was what I wanted right after Anna died, so I shouldn't be complaining. It was my choice and no one else's.

The chick clearing her throat brought me out of my ravine of sorts. "Soo you're Jeremy, right? Jeremy Gilbert?" I nodded, and she continued, "I'm Alejandra Tidmore. But, call me Jay or Ali. Everyone else does."

I beamed the 1000 kilowatt smile that Damon always used to make girls fall head over heels in love with them. The slight grin she had plastered on flattered just a tad bit before she cleared her throat yet again and continued speaking, "So, I guess we're gonna be working together… um, any ideas about what topic you want to use?"

I didn't answer her, though. The thoughts on the tips of her mind caught my attentions. _I think he's the boy who's parents died last year…Yeah. Gilbert. It was him and his older sister… Ellie or Elise or something like that. Damn, that's gotta be tough, but he doesn't look the least bit- well- upset. _

My body reacted instantly by wincing. It was hard to remember the death of my parents. It felt as if it had been only yesterday rather than a whole twelve months ago… But, then, I remembered that there was someone- a human that didn't know I could read minds- standing in front of me. That's where being a vampire came in handy. Cover up my emotions, stare her straight in the eye, and make her think I did nothing.

Ali wasn't looking my way, though. She was staring at the window next to my desk, sitting slightly on the vent. I had to admit, she did look beautiful right then and there. Dark curls blowing from the heating vent, green eyes glossy and staring out into space. It was a good look for her.

Her eyes glanced my way, "Hey, you think of anything yet? We kinda need to get started, you know."

I shrugged, "Whatever you choose."

She shrugged back at me, "I dunno. Mythology, maybe?"

"Whatever."

"And that's helpful. Or, maybe we could do it on vampires or something. I heard you did that with 's history project a few months back. It would make the project a whole hell of a lot easier with less research to do, and since you got an A on that one, we would probably get a good grade here, too."

My eyes widened slightly. I forgot about that project. That was when I'd met Anna… studying at the library and looking for books on folklore about what I was know- a vampire. I didn't have a reason to not use her idea, though. I couldn't say I didn't like it because I already did it, and I couldn't say it wasn't a good idea because… it was.

So, I had nothing else to say but, "Sure, why not?"

Ali smiled, "Awesome. Now, we just need to get started. Do you remember anything about your project? Cause that would help a lot…"

I shrugged, "Not much. It _was _a couple months ago. I just remember some parts from journals that I read."

She sighed, "Great. Well, at least it's something, right? What do you remember?"

"I don't know. Just some stuff about vampire hunts. My great-grandfather, Jonathon Gilbert, and a bunch of other founding families gathered together because they believed that a bunch of vampires lived in Mystic Falls. They looked up a bunch of innocent people in a tomb, hoping to keep them and their vampireness sealed away forever. They even decided to set fire to the church that it was above. And, it must not've worked because a few weeks ago they found that very same tomb opened up**(1)**."

What I told her was all true, to be fair. It's not as if I was making stuff up to protect vampires or anything like that. It's just that I happened to have left off the part about

Ali's green eyes shined brightly with interest and excitement, "Really? I never heard that! When did this happen? And when was the tomb opened?"

I shrugged again, "Sometime in 1864, and a few weeks ago."

A bright smile over took her face, "I have a feeling I'm going to like working with you… that is, if you keep up the facts and stuff…" she paused for a second before saying, "Why don't we go to the library this weekend to get some work done? And you could show me some of the books you checked out for that project."

"Sure. Whatever. When do you want to meet?"

"Saturday? At around… two?"

"Sure."

And, at that moment the bell rang and Ali dashed out of the classroom. At least we got some stuff accomplished for our project today… I really didn't feel like failing and deal with Mrs.B. But, now I would just have to remember to feed in between today and this weekend so I didn't wind up killing every human there…

That would definitely draw attention to vampires. And me. Which isn't a good thing. Maybe I'll go with the brothers after school…

**AN: And there you have it! Buddy, I'm so glad you like this story so far, and I hope you like this chapter too! **

**Any who, please review! The button thinks you're awesome!**

**(1): I've got nooo clue if anyone discovered the tomb yet, but I'm guessing XDDD I just figure how long can something like a dug-up ancient tomb remain a secret as?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry guys, not an update. I hate, hate, hate to say this, but I have come down with the worst possible thing. Writer's block. Tragic, isn't it? I have the worst WB for this story, and my other Vampire Diaries one. I've been sitting at my computer for weeks trying to write something down, and no insperation floods... at all. Zip. Zilch. Nada. You get the idea. **

**So, this story is going on a small hiatus- just until I can get my motivation back. I promise- cross my heart and hope to die- that this story isn't going to be stopped suddenly, smack-dab in the middle. It's just going on a vacation. To Hawaii. To try and find my inspiration for it, along with a bit of sun-bathing. **

**That's just the news for now. Writer's block has sent my story, and the inspiration I had for it to Hawaii. They'll be back soon. Just give them some time. After all, who doesn't love the sun and beach? A new chapter will probably be up in a month or two- seems so far away, doesn't it? But, if it's not up by say... January, I'll post another Author's note about why. **

**Sorry to those of you looking forward to it! I really am! But I promise I'll update as soon as my story/inspiration comes back! Until then, wish them a happy vacation in Hawaii! **

**-BWG101 **


End file.
